Tony Dortie
}} Tony Dortie is a British TV personality. He set up his own production company called Triple T Entertainment. He has appeared on various popular entertainment networks such as BBC, Music Box, ITV (Schofield's Quest),BFI British Film Institute, MTV, BBC World Service, 3e (Glam Slam) and various others as a host. He is currently a host and creator for the TV game show, 7$TEPS. Early life Dortie was born in London and grew up in Lewes, Sussex. He later attributes his out-going personality to his mixed childhood of Sussex Countryside and Inner City London combining a Broadcasting career with constant regular charity work.White, Sam – - Director Cancer Research UK. He's made a tremendous valuable contribution to our work. Cancer Research UK|Annual Report, August 2008, Whilst at school, Dortie was a contributor to Music Box where he started his on screen broadcast career. Moving on to work for Children's BBC UP2U and then joining Ant & Dec, Zoë Ball and Peter Andre as one of the 1990s hosts of Top of the Pops. His Marmite style of presenting by talking with many inner city urban phrases, such 'Peace out' 'Laterz' and 'Respect', was not to everyone's taste and earned mixed and often critical reviews. After becoming fascinated by the differences between hosting a TV show and owning the production company, Dortie set up his own production company called Djem Productions Ltd., where it was clear he made every mistake a new media company could make, and the company collapsed. Television format creation Dortie enjoyed his first breakthrough from creating and writing TV formats with the show, TXTC,source Broadcast Magazine which was broadcast first in Thailand, and then many other Asian countries. In 2004, TXTC was nominated for an Asian TV Award for best game show source. Dortie next wrote Chain Reaction for Fox8 in Australia hosted by Mieke Buchan. His writing skills caught the attention of FremantleMedia, and then 2waytraffic, where he continues to enjoy success with TXTC. MC and Red Carpet host A chance meeting with the UK team behind G-Unit led Dortie into becoming an MC and appearing regularly as the Saturday night host of Madnights at "Cirque at the Hippodrome", as well as touring internationally. During this time he worked on stage with Pharrell, Akon, Simon Webbe, Lethal Bizzle, D12, Flawless and hosted a live Pimp My Ride International with Xzibit. Under the banner of his new company Triple T Entertainment (referred to commonly as TTT), Dortie wrote and created for ITV2 Million Dollar Babes.Broadcast Magazine Broadcast Magazine Million Dollar Babes Coupled with this activity in 2006, Dortie also started hosting and producing Red Carpet events, which have received an overwhelming amount of celebrity response and media coverage.Recent Event Hosting Under TTT, Dortie also has developed and contributed celebrity marketing strategies, ideas and plans for many global brands and celebrities including Girls Aloud, Carlton Cole, MG Cars, Lindsay Lohan, Pepsi, and BlackBerry. Current 7$TEPS Dortie has brought 7$teps to the public eye.https://web.archive.org/web/20091109041406/http://www.twitvid.com/C009A Hosting He is currently the host for 7$teps. 21 April 2007: Host 'Glam Slam TV3 Ireland June 2008: Host TV Pilot Game Show Blank Cheque Sony May 2009: Host 'End of Season' Premier League June 2009: Host TV Pilot Game Show 7$TEPS: April 2010: Host David Haye 'The Hayemaker' THISIS50.COM May 2010: Host 'World Cup End of Season 2010': Producer, Writer Throughout 2007, 2008, 2009 Dortie appeared on MTV, VH1, TV, radiofive.co.uk, and various entertainment networks as a guest host and contributor and also has appeared as a stage host and MC with N-Dubz, Jay Sean and Westlife In July 2010, he started his online blog site, Yo Lol a fun and often naughty view on celebrity life and YouTube clipsThe Sun The Sun Newspaper Appearances He has made guest appearances on Capital Radio's Kiss FM's and supports any event benefiting the www.teenagecancertrust.org/, and hosted Lindsay Lohan's Red Cross Benefit for Haiti and The Red Cross in February 2010. References Category:Living people Category:People from London Category:People from Lewes Category:Black English male actors